Memory Loss
by mewmewpower13
Summary: Kagome wakes up to a Rin calling her name but she doesn't remember who Rin is. She doesn't remember who she is. All she knows is now she is following Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1: Who am I?

_I wanted to try out a Sessomaru and Kagome fanfic so I don't know if this should go on farther or if it will._

_Kagome POV_

_'Where am I?'_ All I remember is getting hurt. My head still hurts so I keep my eyes close.

"Kagome?..."

_'Kagome? Is that my name?'_

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha and the others?"

"Inuyasha? Who is that?"

"Don't you remember him?" I shake my head then open my eyes to see a young girl with brown eyes and hair sitting beside me. I turn my head to look at her and she softly smiles. I carefully sit up but holds my stomach from where the sudden pain seems to be coming from. When I turn to look forward, A tall and handome- looking man walks up to me. His hair seems to be whiter than snow and his eyes are a some-what familiar amber color. He has 2 red marks on both cheek and a purple color moon on his forehead. His ears seemed to be pointed at the top, like an elf's ears. He wears a kimono with this white fluffy thing around his left shoulder.

"Rin, let's get going." His voice songs a little harsh but it doesn't effect the child. His eyes are as cold as ice when he looks at me. "Tell me where Inuyasha is." It wasn't a question at all, it was a command.

_'Inuyasha... The name sounds familiar but who is it?'_

"I'll ask one more time; where is Inuyasha?" The tone of his voice gives me the chills.

"Master Shessomaru!" The girl runs up to him and he looks down at her with a tad softer look to his eyes.

"What is it Rin?"

"Kagome is still hurt and says she doesn't remember Inuyasha."

"Then there is nothing for us here. Lets get Jaken and Ah-Un and get to moving."

"But master Shessomaru, we can't leave her here alone. Can we let he join us? Please" He looks at her then me then turns around and starts walking away. The girl, who I guess is names Rin, Grabs my hand and makes me stand up.

"That's a yes to master Shessomaru." She makes me walk with her but I keep looking at the silver-head guy.

_'Shessomaru... I think I know that name... maybe..'_

_It's short but if I keep going then the future chapters will be longer. RxR._

_~Alice_


	2. Chapter 2: Pressing Her Luck

_Since a few people seemed to like this story, here's the second chapter._

_Kagome POV_

We walk just a little bit till we come up to a dark green dragon looking thing and a small green demon guy with a staff with two different looking heads and a kimono.

"Master Sessomaru! You're home!" The green demon runs up to Sessomaru then looks up at me. "What are you doing with Sessomaru human!" I think about what to say but Rin speaks up for me.

"Me and Master Sessomaru found her hurt and she's staying with us. So be nice to her, Jaken."

"What!? How can you ask Master Sessomaru that!" Sessomaru puts his foot up and digs it into Jaken's face while keeping a straight face. He then puts his foot back down and starts to walk again. Jaken cries out "Master Sessomaru!" and runs after him. Rin gets onto the dragon looking thing and looks at me.

"Get on Kagome." She smiles and I softly nod then climbs on behind her.

_'She is such a sweet and adorable little girl.' _

"This is Ah-Uh." Rin pets the dragon demons that we're riding. I softly smiles at her then at Ah-uh.

"Nice to meet you Ah-uh." Ah-Uh looks at me then looks ahead as he keeps following Sessomaru.

It seems that we keep going forward for 2 hours or so and the sun seems to be setting. The trees have nice healthy green leaves and some of the trees have stated to bud with flowers. When we arrive at a river, we stop and Sessomaru looks back at me and Rin.

"Rin, why don't you catch fish for dinner."

"Ok, master Sessomaru!" She jumps off and runs into the river giggling.

"You go to." I look at him but he has already started walking away. Jaken runs up to him before he leaves out sights.

"Where are we going master Sessomaru?"

"You're staying here." Jaken stops and does look sad some but then shakes it off.

"I'll stay here and watch after the humans, such a smart idea lord Sessomaru." He seems to ignore Jaken so Rin calls Jaken over to help her. Jaken goes into the river then looks at me. "You heard him human." I nod and gets off and walks over to help them capture some fish. We do this till we think we have enough and just in time to because the sunlight is almost gone and it would be much more difficult to try to get fish in the dark. Me and Rin sit next to a tree and Jaken starts on the fire to cook the fish. I help get the fish ready and we put them over the fire.

"I wonder when master Sessomaru will be coming back." I smile at her and pets her head.

"I'm sure he will be back soon."

"Of course he will. He wouldn't leave his most loyal follower behind like this." When the fish is cooked all the way through, Rin and Jaken seem to get tired. Jaken lays back on a tree and Rin lays her head on my lap. Soon they both fall asleep but I stay awake; waiting for Sessomaru to come back.

_Sessomaru POV_

Well past sunset, I walk back to where those three must have set up camp for the night. I see Jaken and Rin asleep which is normal for this time but the other girl, Kagome is still up. When she seems me she slowly takes Rin off her lap and stands up to walk over to me. I look at her coldly when she stops.

_'I can't believe I let her come with us. This stupid human girl who I've almost killed more than once.'_

"What." I narrow my eyes at her.

"I don't care if you some master or what, you shouldn't let these two worry if you're coming back or not. They care about you so don't make them worry like that." I grab the front of her shirt and pulls her up to me. She looks at me with a mad expression. "You don't scare me, so don't try to intimidate me." She push my hand away from her and walks back to Rin to sit down with her and lets her lay her head back on her lap.

_'That women is pushing her luck.'_ I go sit down to the asleep Ah-uh and closes my eyes. A few minutes I open my eyes back up and looks over at the girls. Rin is sleeping with a smile on her face.

_'Rin seems to like her, that's the only reason she's still alive.'_ I close my eyes for the rest of the night.

_Kagome POV_

I wake up when the sun shines in my eyes and I feel Rin move off of my lap. I open my eyes and everyone is eating some berries and other food.

"Eat up Kagome." Rin hands me some food and I thank her before eating it. Soon Rin and I get back to riding Ah-Uh and we start the journey back up again.

_'This must be a normal thing for them; walking, stopping to eat and rest then walking some more.'_ I feel my heart beating faster; it's a strange but familiar feeling. _'W-what is this?'_ I turn around to see a horde of demons flying at us. Rin sees them to and screams.

"Master Sessomaru!" He turns around fast and takes his sword out as he jumps into the air and swings at them. Jaken runs and uses his staff to assist Sessomaru. One of them passes by him and comes right at me, sending me in the air with it. My eyes widen as Rin yells my name in fright.

_'Am i gonna die now?'_ I close my eyes scared, praying for someone to save me.

_Sessomaru POV_

I see one demon fly pass me and hear Rin scream so I turn around fast. I look up and sees that the girl getting taken by one of those weak demons.

_'It will kill Rin if I let her die.' _I jump up to the demon and kills it. Kagome lands in my arm with her eyes still closed. I land down safely and she looks up at me with a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't you cry." But it was to late because she put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I was about to just drop her but I felt my unused heart began to beat more than usually.

_'What the hell is this feeling.' _I look at her as she hides her face into my clothes.

_YAY! he saved her! RxR_

_~Alice_


End file.
